


The Words That Left Him

by blkjackals (Danone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Lev Haiba - Freeform, Mentions of Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals
Summary: When you wake up at 16, a string of words is on your arm. It's not the first thing your soulmate will say to you, but rather something they'll say around you one day. When they say those words, your tattoo stings, and fades, leaving you with the person who's meant for you.Nishinoya Yuu's been blessed with the weirdest sentence, but the last place he expected to hear it was during the Karasuno / Nekoma reunion, and especially from the Demon Senpai, Yaku Morisuke.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Words That Left Him

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for YakuNoya and i'm ignoring my 2 multich fics so uh here

Okay, so maybe Nishinoya had too much to drink. Even though he’d never admit that himself. And maybe, just maybe, he was sitting too close to his crush, Yaku Morisuke, to even think properly. 

The only reason he was here was because of him, afterall. The Karasuno and Nekoma teams got together once a year for a reunion party, and Noya enjoyed the atmosphere. Reflecting on their old volleyball days with drinks in hand, joking about going outside to play just another match. It was a kind of nostalgia that set the atmosphere when they came together, bound by those old matches.

He’s had the weirdest sentence on his arm since he was 16, and yet it also made him excited to see who would be the one to say it. “What about marshmallows that glow like a glowstick?”. Those words rested on the flesh of his inner arm, a part of his body, a part of his life. If he’d known that today was the day they’d go, he would’ve taken a photo of them.

With a hand slamming on the table, Noya snaps out of his reverie to look towards the noise. Seeing Yaku lean over the table towards Lev, clearly drunk.

“What about marshmallows that glow like a glowstick?” Yaku yells, leaning across the table to Lev. Noya hisses slightly, the words appearing along his arm slowly. The sting on his arm drowns out the fuzziness in his head, and he looks to Yaku.

“Noya no way! Yaku is your soulmate?” Tanaka yells from beside him, grabbing his arm and holding it up the blank space for both of the tables to see. Nishinoya’s cheeks flush and he pulls his arm back, and Yaku’s face is just as red. 

“Nishinoya-san….?” Yaku mumbles, tilting his head slightly, clearly confused. It takes his drunk brain a few seconds to properly react, and the first thing Noya does is grab a glass of water. He wants to be sober for this, for a huge moment in his life.

“We’ll be back in a second.” Noya gets to his feet and offers his hand to Yaku, who takes it after a second. He grabs a water bottle from the table and gently leads Yaku out in front of the bar. He sits down on the pavement, back against the wall, and looks at Yaku, who’s doing the same. He doesn’t speak, just offers Yaku the water and waits for him to sober up.

It takes a couple of minutes for Yaku to sober up, and in that time, Nishinoya processes everything. He looks at Yaku’s arms, frowning when he sees nothing. Did Lev actually say it? Did he grab the wrong person? Before he can get too deep into his thoughts, Yaku speaks up.

“The first time I ever saw you do a rolling thunder,” Yaku explains, hands folded in his lap. “you yelled out the words, and they disappeared from my arm. In that moment, knowing the physical distance between our two teams, I chose to keep it quiet and wait until yours disappeared too. I got all of Nekoma to promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone, and Kuroo, to push the process along, started organizing hangouts between our teams.. It was only really a matter of time. I never actually looked at what was on your arm, if i’m honest, I wanted it to be natural.” The strawberry blonde confesses, and Noya sits there, taking all the information in.

“So you’ve known for years…?” Noya says softly, feeling so guilty for not noticing or knowing. He let Yaku, for years, stew on this information, and left him alone through all of it. “How do you feel about it, about us?” He questions.

Yaku pauses before he answers. “Over the years, I won’t lie, I’ve fallen in love with you, Nishinoya-san.”

Noya nods quietly, before he grins. “So you won’t mind if I do… this?” He says before he leans in, kissing Yaku. It takes the other a second to kiss back, but when he does every last bit of worry melts out of Nishinoya.

Sure, he wishes Yaku had told him way back then, but he gets why he waited. He would’ve too, if he was honest. The most important thing to Nishinoya was that he was here, now, with him. As they kiss on the pavement outside of the bar, neither of them care that their teammates are spying through the window, or that the breeze is cold. All that matters is the other, their soulmate, their person.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! <3 
> 
> I didn't really beta/edit the fic so i'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!


End file.
